Personal Priorities
by BigMammaLlama5
Summary: Queen Elsa almost always puts the needs of Arendelle before her own. Almost. This is not one of those times. *Takes place between the final chapter and epilogue of The Ice Man, M for lots of sex. Elsa and Crixus pairing.*


**Good grief, I started this way back in the middle of February and it was the **_**hardest**_** thing to write. Mainly because I was still developing the relationship between Elsa and Crixus and I was terrified that I was jumping the gun. I can't tell you how many times I would write part of a page and then set it aside for a week or so. It also didn't help I MOVED about two or three weeks after I finished posting The Ice Man… augh. And then WHILE I was moving I got sucked into helping with a week-long photo shoot and yeah. Life was hectic for a bit. REALLY glad that's over with.**

**But finally… here it is. The long anticipated (by some of you lovely readers) oneshot of our Battle Queen and Gladiator finally giving in to each other. It has certainly been a long time coming (hah… oh my) and I hope it lives up to your expectations. It takes place in between the last chapter and the epilogue of The Ice Man, but I didn't have it ready to post in time (obviously).**

**But be glad I'm still alive, I was sending porn sketches to my beta to mess with her when she just **_**happened**_** to be visiting family at a legit nun convent… I thought she was going to murder me at one point. It was hilarious.**

**As always, I love to hear from you so feel free to leave me a review or a PM. Keep an eye out for probably one more short oneshot before I boot the sequel up this fall! *****dance party*******

Personal Priorities

Elsa suppressed a sigh and leaned forward a little on the huge gilded throne. She had her elbow propped up on the armrest and her fingertips were pressing into the thin circular scar that looped from the corner of her eye up and above her brow. It was an unconscious habit she had developed, and touching the lightly indented skin made her thank the gods every day to still be alive after the previously hellish year. The hall was packed with dignitaries and townsfolk for the tenth day straight and the Queen was starting to have a hard time keeping up with everything. Ever since they had gotten back from the political fiasco in the Southern Isle over a year ago, just about every Kingdom not only within a reasonable traveling distance and even as far as England, had come to renew or create new alliances with Arendelle. The morbid tale of how a single young Monarch from one of Norway's oldest families had torn down one of the newest upstarts had traveled far and wide. As her advisors would say, 'It's just good business.' It was also 'good business' that she had lucked out with the next royal in line, the young King Frederick doing a much better job than his father Gerard ever had. True to his word, the young man had traveled all the way to Arendelle himself and stayed until new treaties and a peace agreement had been set.

Thunder rumbled overhead as the summer downpour continued, the fresh smell of rain mixing poorly with the stink of so many people in one place. Elsa focused back on one of Arendelle's bakers in front of her, trying to understand why he had to come and complain about the price of flour _again_ when it was already at an all time low. If she told the Millers to lower their cost in further, they wouldn't make any profit at all. She was almost tempted to tell them to raise their prices back up to spite this selfish man… But he rambled on and on and she was nearly distracted by the sleepy Princess seated directly to her right. Anna had become very involved in helping take up the slack for her sister, learning more and more about trade relationships and political webs than ever before so she could be ready to step in at any time. It definitely made Elsa's job easier, and she always made sure to be patient and helpful when she could. She worried though, as any good older sister would. Anna's belly was swelling with her and Kristoff's second child and the long hours the Princess worked now made her even more crabby and exhausted. But that wasn't the only thing that was distracting her.

Not a few days earlier, Crixus had floored her with an admittance that constantly pulled at her thoughts. He had approached her right after breakfast one morning and informed her in his overly-serious manner that she only say the word and he would be hers. Completely. The Gaul had asked her to think hard on her answer for he feared for his heart, finally ready to move on but only if she could hold his affections with care. He had promptly left the Queen gaping like a fish out of water. The confession had ruined her productivity for the rest of the day and made it difficult to sleep. It was even harder because he actively avoided her so he wouldn't pressure her into a decision. The only reason she hadn't given him her answer yet was because she was just as terrified. She had wanted him _so_ badly in more ways than one for nearly two years and Elsa knew she had to be absolutely sincere in her response. Thankfully, Anna had finally snapped at her that morning over their porridge. The irate expecting mother had threatened to lock them in a broom cupboard if Elsa didn't '_Man up'_ as she had so bluntly put it. So the Queen had resolved to finally speak to him that evening, despite her trepidation.

"Yes, yes, I'll talk to the Mills the next chance I get." She cut off the ranting baker, finally losing patience with his time wasting.

"That's all I ask, your majesty. Your kindness truly knows no bounds." He swept into a low simpering bow and power walked out of the throne room, missing the poorly concealed eye roll from the Queen that earned her a few chuckles from the people that could see it.

The Queen waved her hand in a motion to continue on and her court secretary, Kjell, called out for the representative from Arendelle's weavers. As a young mousey woman stepped forward, movement caught her attention to the right of the hall where one of the access doors to the rest of the Keep was located. She glanced over and nearly jumped out of her seat when she realized it was Crixus. Even though Elsa had barely seen him in the past few days, the Queen hadn't realized how _much_ she had missed him at her side. He was dressed in his usual gladiatorial attire of heavy metal and leather boots, his _subligar_, the heavy gauntlets he had begun wearing recently, a gleaming new set of metal plated shoulder guards, and his olive green shoulder wrap. The Damascus steel was secured to his left hip but his hands were secured behind his back in an 'at ease' stance he had picked up from Aster. The green fabric was peppered with raindrops and she couldn't keep her eyes from roving over his damp bare chest. It _was_ right there after all; it would be insane _not_ to look. She faintly registered the next citizen being granted permission to start speaking, but her world came to a rather abrupt and screeching halt when she finally looked at his face.

"_Oh god…_" She muttered roughly and quietly into her knuckles she hadn't realized she had pressed against her lips. The almost silent utterance roused the confused Princess from her stupor, making her blink owlishly in slight confusion.

His dark eyes burned into her own and Elsa felt a huge jolt of arousal shake her to the core when she realized just _how_ he was looking at her. Like she was the only thing that mattered to him in the world, one that said he would do deliciously dirty things to her behind closed doors. It was an odd look of two completely different emotions, but it got his point across _rather_ bluntly and the Queen was surprised she didn't combust on the spot. She forced herself to tear her eyes away from his imposing figure just in time to hear the next citizen speak. The thundering pulse roared in her veins and nervous energy crackled in her limbs, spooling out from the tightening knot low in her abdomen. Elsa maybe listened for a full half-minute before her eyes strayed to the Gaul and then nearly came undone when his tongue slipped out of his mouth to wet his lips. She shot to her feet so quickly it almost startled Anna out of her seat, the confused citizen of Arendelle stumbling over their words.

"I'm sorry, but I just realized I have some important business to take care of. Princess Anna will stay in my stead and help you."

"I-wait, _what?"_ The younger woman stuttered, completely bewildered by the Queen's sudden departure.

Murmurs rumbled through the packed hall as the monarch stepped down from the throne and made a hasty exit. Anna stood up and reassured the steward that she would be right back before storming off after Elsa. When the rotund Princess finally caught up to the monarch she was more than pissed.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're _doing?!_"

"Anna, _please_ go back to the throne room."

"_Why_? What is so important that you just get up and _leave?!_"

"_Please_ just allow me this afternoon of discretion. Just remember that because you're pregnant it won't deter me from dumping you in a snow drift."

The sisters had rounded the corner and the spluttering Princess realized they were on the corridor that held both her sister's and her protector's personal quarters. At the end of the opposite side of the hall Crixus strode powerfully into view, quickly reaching the door to Elsa's chambers with his olive green fabric billowing out behind his shoulders. Anna gaped at him and then back to her sister on a mission and then back to him.

"Oh don't you _fucking_ do what I think you're about to do. _NOW?!_"

"You told me to _man up_, so I _am_. You'll just have to get through the next few hours. Fuss at me tomorrow." She snapped tartly.

Elsa pulled the crown from her head and roughly thrust it into her sister's fumbling hands, effectively slowing the Princess down. Anna stopped in the middle of the hallway and glared at the Queen's quickly retreating back and got in one last shout before the Gaul wrenched the painted door open to her bedchamber.

"_YOU OWE ME!_"

The Queen sent her a quick glare before disappearing into the room with Crixus on her heels. The door snapped shut.

* * *

Inside the dim chamber Elsa tore the cloak from her shoulders and thrust it aside, the heavy fabric falling to the floor in a soft thump. She whirled in place right when Crixus snapped the bolt on the door home and waited with baited breath as he shucked the dark cloth from his broad shoulders. His dark eyes burned like coals in his tanned angular face, zeroing in on the Queen's flushed cheeks and hazy eyes. He dropped the cloth to the carpeted floor and stepped in close to the blonde, invading her personal space without a second thought. He hesitantly reached up and brushed the back of his knuckles across her cheekbones, both hands sliding to cradle the sides of her head. He bent his head down low and Elsa raised her face to his, bumping their noses together gently as they finally realized what they were doing.

"_Domi-"_ He started but her cool fingers pressed to his parted lips.

"_Elsa… I wish… for you to call me Elsa… Please…"_ She rasped lowly, her darkened eyes glued to his parted lips against her fair fingers.

The Gaul could only gape at her for a moment, stunned by her request. For her to ask him to call her by _name_ meant that this was so much more than the rendezvous he had thought is was going to be, it more than he had hoped for it to ever be. It meant that the kiss they had shared on the boat those long months ago had actually _really _meant something… that _he_ meant something to her, _still_ meant the world to her. That he was and to her will always be something _much_ more than a friend and a protector. This woman wanted him personally on a level that was reserved for those who truly cared about their partner, and loved them unconditionally… her patience in waiting this long for him was a true testament to her resolve. That realization made happiness swell within his breast and he gently took hold of the hand pressing to his mouth and moved it to his broad chest, holding their hands to his heart.

"Elsa…"

Her name lilted off his tongue with perfect pronunciation, something that neither of them knew he was capable of with his ancient accent. The Queen felt her name resonate deeply within his broad chest and the tangible sound only spurred on the fire burning in her belly. A grin pulled almost painfully at her full lips and she hummed in approval. He whispered her name one more time, his hot breath washing over her mouth and chin right before he brushed his lips against hers. The light touch sent the blonde into a maddening spiral, lightening crackling out from the point of contact and her eyes slipped closed as they _finally_ met in a full and passionate kiss for a second time. Their mouths slanted and fit together perfectly as they gave into the desire that burned through their tightly wound bodies. It didn't take long for the sweet kiss to morph into one of hunger and need, lips parting and tongues slipping and sliding together in a sensual pattern. Elsa didn't bother to contain the sigh of contentment when Crixus released her hand pressed to his chest and tightly wrapped his newly freed arm about her slim waist. Her slender arms wound around his neck and she gasped into his mouth when he effortlessly picked her up and nearly crushed her to his chest.

Crixus devoured the blonde, relishing the sweet taste of her lips and tongue as he slowly carried her into the depths of her chambers, making his way to the large bed in the very back. He smirked into her mouth as she grunted in frustration when the long skirt of her gown hindered her from wrapping lithe legs around his tapered waist. Her tongue laved at his bottom lip and sucked it into her mouth, worrying the supple flesh with her perfect teeth. He groaned softly and hissed through bared teeth in pleasured pain, enjoying the dull sting with the sensation of her limber body held tightly to his hard chest. When he finally reached her bedchamber, the Gaul set her back on her feet. His hands immediately went for the fastenings of her bodice and jerked them loose, his mouth still upon hers as he tore the stiff garment from her body. She moaned softly into his lips and her hands fumbled for the leather ties and buckle of his shoulder guards. Long sturdy fingers replaced hers and made quick work of the buckle, the heavy leather and steel falling to the floor behind him with a loud _clank_. The Damascus steel promptly followed and then Crixus was steering the blonde backwards towards her bed. His fingers flew over the leather ties to his gauntlets and deftly shucked them from his burly arms, growling when cool fingers hooked into the front of his belted waist and pressed into his heated skin.

Elsa teetered when the backs of her knees hit the edge of her bed and Crixus caught her by the elbows with a smirk. A soft clank alerted them that he still had his heavy greaves and boots on his feet, a hindrance that brought an annoyed frown to his face. He grumbled and reluctantly left her addictive lips, spitting curses at the bands of leather and steel. The Gaul took a step back and hastily unbuckled and tugged the heavy footwear off, hearing the quiet creak of the bed as Elsa sat down. He ended up rocking back and falling on his rear while he was trying to pull off his second boot. The blonde giggled at his clumsiness and unlaced her left boot, slipping her stocking foot out of the polished leather and suede just as he rolled to his knees. Long callused fingers made quick work of her remaining shoe, setting her boots next to his in a comical contrast of size and style. The blonde bit her lips and leaned back on her hands, reminding herself to breathe when Crixus's dark eyes bored into hers from where he was kneeling.

"_Elsa…"_

"_Hmm?"_

Strong hands rested on her ankles and began to slide up her toned calves at an agonizingly slow pace, the material of her skirt bunching around his thick wrists. Crixus rose up and pressed in between her legs, his nose bumping her chin gently and finally getting her to grin. His eyebrows rose as his hands slid up over the knees hugging his ribs, his fingertips continuing to search for the edges of her stockings. She bit her lip seductively, hooded eyes sparking mischievously when he finally found the hems halfway up her thighs.

"_These are not proper wear for a Queen."_ He teased with a smirk, ghosting his fingertips on the smooth skin just above the hem of her stockings. Elsa bit back a moan as goose bumps rippled over her hypersensitive body, heat pooling in between her thighs as her pulse pounded heavily through her ears and core.

"_I'm not a Queen right now…"_

"_Then what are you?"_ He asked, simultaneously worming his fingers underneath the sheer material of her stockings and sliding them glacially down her toned legs.

"_A woman with very human needs._" She whispered into his lips and smirked when a rumbling laugh resonated through his chest.

"_I think I have the skills to satiate that need."_ Crixus growled and nipped playfully at her chin, dragging his hands heavily back up her smooth bare legs.

"_Oh I sincerely hope so._" Elsa purred, gasping breathily as his blunted nails grazed up over her knees and continued on up her thighs.

The blonde moaned quietly when his hands finally found the edges of her delicate underwear and her breath hitched in her chest when his fingers curled into the waistband. The Gaul worked the thin material partially ruined by the Queen's arousal down her flared hips with sluggish tugs, callused thumbs stroking dangerously close to where she needed him the most. His hands burned like hot coals into her fair skin, leaving trails of slow-smoldering tingles in his wake. Crixus lavished her chin and jaw with open-mouthed kisses, tasting her and moving lower to map out the column of her neck. The blonde's hands clenched in the coverlet barely dusted with frost when his teeth grazed over her pulse point, tilting her head back and swallowing thickly when a warm wet tongue pressed into her thundering pulse. It _almost _made her forget that his hands weren't moving, still holding her waistband captive low on her hips.

Elsa could hear her heart pounding in her ears, muffling all noise except for Crixus's deep breathing. She lifted her hips up in a motion that clearly said '_get on with it_', and he slid the material further down just a bare fraction of an inch. The blonde could feel him smirk into her skin and the sensation made adrenaline spike in a swirling vortex of excitement low in her belly. She shifted her hips again in a more deliberate manner, earning her another fraction of an inch. Frustration started to build when she realized he was teasing her. Of _all_ the times to do so, _this_ was _not_ his best timing. When she tried again to hurry him up with the same results, an annoyed growl escaped her chest and she sat up from her reclined position. He was taking _too_ damn long for her liking. Crixus abandoned her neck and pulled back to her downturned mouth. She found his wrists under the bunched cloth of her skirt and wrapped her slender fingers around them tightly.

"_Oh my GOD you are being a bastard, hurry up..."_ She uttered breathlessly, arching an eyebrow dangerously when he let a menacingly low laugh escape.

_"Don't. Make. Me. Wait_." She snapped instantly, "_I've waited far too long for you to tease me now."_

"_Such impatience. How long have you truly waited for this?"_ He mumbled into her mouth with a smirk, enjoying the control he had over her.

"_Well if you MUST know, I think it had something to do with you teaching me how to defend myself."_ She drawled, bumping his nose with hers and just barely dragging her lips over his.

Her admittance had the Gaul growling lowly in his chest as he finally slid the half-ruined underwear off her hips and somehow maneuvered them down her legs, she wasn't paying attention to that detail. As his hands burned back up her legs the blonde nearly popped the seams of her scoop-necked blouse, practically ripping the garment from her body and exposing her whale-boned corset. Crixus's large hands left her legs and attacked the knotted ribbon at the top of the lacing, making quick work of the task and humming lowly when her mouth latched onto his again. The whispering sound of the ribbon slithering out of the metal eyelets of her corset were almost deafening in their ears. Elsa's fingers found the fastenings to her rumpled skirt and undid them, but left the loosened garment about her hips. Next she attacked the heavy belt cinched tightly around his waist, the only thing keeping his _subligar_ secured. Elsa paused when he did, his fingers gripping at the half-unlaced corset and their mouths parting with a soft wet sound. Crixus's already dark eyes were nearly black from how wide his pupils had blown with the deep broiling arousal that was slowly consuming him. But a brief flash of worry flickered across his face and one of his hands left its hold, resting lightly on her abdomen.

"_What if…"_ He stuttered, and Elsa had to think hard for a second through her lust-soaked mind.

"_Oh! I won't."_

"_You won't…?"_

"_Herbs."_

"_Really?"_

An impatient grumble escaped the blonde's chest as she lurched forward and fused her lips to his, effectively distracting him from worrying about bringing a child into the world. She wasn't ready for one anyways; grateful that she had kept the medicine fresh at her sister's insistence in case the Princess ran out when she wasn't trying for a child. Her thought was dashed aside when the Gaul returned the kiss, his tongue running across the seam of her mouth and meeting her in the middle. Without much of a warning, he gripped the partially opened corset and tugged it apart roughly, the lacing popping from the strain. A breathy gasp washed across his chin and the tightly wound woman let him pull the slightly damaged garment over her head. He dropped it to the floor with a rattling thump and sat back on his haunches, the Queen's fingers slipping from his belt and digging into her loose skirt to keep from covering herself out of her need for modesty. His gaze dropped and roved unabashedly over pert breasts, broad hands pressing flat to her toned stomach and sliding up at an agonizingly slow pace. Long fingers splayed across her ribs and the blonde bit back a moan when rough palms cupped her breasts and callused thumbs gently brushed over her pebbled nipples. Heat pooled and coiled low in her belly, adrenaline coursing through her veins as her arousal spiked dangerously.

A more than pleased hum reverberated through Elsa's chest when a thumb pressed firmly into a rosy peak. She watched him through hooded eyes as he explored the newly exposed skin, his dark eyes drinking in every freckle and tiny blemish on her torso. The Gaul's fingertips smoothed over the hollow of her throat and he noticed that she had gone without any of her two necklaces today. A minor thought, but an observation nonetheless. Crixus's gaze wandered up to her flushed face and paused on her pink, kiss-swollen lips and swallowed hard when an equally pink tongue wetted them in an inappropriate manner. He finally tore his gaze from the blonde's mouth and met her eyes, his heart lurching in his chest heavily at the obscene amount of arousal he found there. Without a second thought, he withdrew his hands from her body and made quick work of the heavy leather belt around his middle. He watched her dark eyes drop to his hands and waited for her reaction.

Elsa inhaled sharply and muttered something along the lines of an '_oh my_' when the man pulled the last of his clothing off. He was just as impressive as she remembered from that awkward day when he refused to finish his clothing measurements. But even more so now in his aroused state and the sight made the knot of anticipation twist pleasurably in her abdomen. The Gaul watched her hands tense in the fabric of her skirt and he covered them with his own. Her wordless encouragement of releasing the cloth and slipping her hands into his was enough for him to rock back up onto his knees. He caught her attention again by pressing his forehead into hers and slid his hands to rest on either side of her hips. Crixus slowly rose and encroached further into her personal space, pinning Elsa's skirts to the edge of the bed with his knee. She immediately understood what he was trying to do and began to scoot back, her vision filled with tanned skin and dark eyes. Bit by bit, Crixus herded her up onto the bed and out of the last stitch of clothing between them. He used his feet to kick the heavy article of clothing off the bed without letting his gaze stray from her flushed cheeks and hazy eyes.

The Gaul halted in his predatory crawl when the Queen's head hit one of the soft downy pillows at the head of the bed. He hovered over her and unabashedly drank in the light freckles on her fair skin, and how they stood out from the pink flush of arousal. She was breathing shallowly through her mouth, her hands twisting into the quilt she lay upon. Crixus lowered his weight down onto his elbows and bumped his nose into hers, humming low with encouragement when he felt her cool hands crawl up onto his ribs.

"_Are you ready?"_

She answered his raspy whisper by taking one of his enormous callused hands and splaying it flat against her sternum. Elsa swallowed thickly, her nerves turning into a swirling vortex of butterflies in her belly that battled with the beast trying to claw its way out of her abdomen. She took an inhale that felt like her first breath of air since they had entered the chambers, and slid his hand down, down, down… until he felt how ready she was for him. His rumbling growl clashed with the clap of thunder over the fjord just before their lips crashed into each other again. Elsa gasped headily against his mouth when his long fingers stroked through slick heat, her hands grasping at his thick forearm and ribs. Her heart leapt into her throat and her fingers felt heavy and clumsy from the throbbing pulse beating in them. Frost lightly crackled out onto the walls in perfect geometric fractals of the prettiest pattern, but the temperature in the room stayed constant. Fervent kisses became fiercer, and libidos roared wildly in their heaving chests. Crixus teased her until he had enough lubricant to coat himself, and then gradually pulled back to get final confirmation. He to be sure that _she_ was sure, and the look of complete trust he found in her icy blue eyes made warmth burst in his chest and lick against the insides of his ribs. The Gaul pressed his forehead into the Queen's and held himself against her slick flesh until he felt her jerk her head in a nod. Elsa swore there was a forest fire underneath her skin, and it was strong enough to blast away the last shreds of trepidation that clung to her mind like muddy tendrils. All that she could see and hear and taste was _him_, and it was more than overwhelming. It nearly paralyzed her.

Crixus took a deep breath and pushed slowly and carefully into her, groaning lowly from the staggering sensations of the tight, quivering heat encasing him. He paused though when he felt her flinch, using just about every bit of his will power to keep his loud urges to just let loose and pound into her at bay inside his head. He suddenly was very thankful, in a sense, for all those times he had been used by Lucretia and all the things he had learned as a Gladiator _off_ of the sands. His eyes almost rolled into the back of his head from the acute pleasure between his legs that made the muscles in his abdomen twitch and contract. His knees pressed deeply into the comforter to keep from crushing her, and his toes curled into the fabric. The man breathed in deeply though his nose and attempted to push in just a bit further until a short, distressed whine eked out of the blonde.

"_Wait! Wait… I'm sorry… just… I…"_ Elsa whispered, squeezing her eyes shut from the sudden stretch she was unaccustomed to. The Gaul gritted his teeth firmly and nodded jerkily against her temple, wrapping his left arm under her back and the other hand holding on to her hip so tightly there was a good chance she would be bruised the next day. He pressed his lips into her jaw and waited, trying to remain as still as he could.

It was almost painful, but not even a moment later she was able to get her body to relax after a mental pep talk until the scorching contact turned _quite_ a bit more enjoyable. Elsa sighed and swallowed the words she was going to say, opting instead to hug his powerful hips with her lean thighs. Her hands crawled up around his ribs and found purchase on the back of his broad shoulders just as he withdrew and pushed back in further, an almost inaudible moan escaped from her lips and played against the summer storm beating against the tall windows. Crixus set a lazy pace, exploring the column of her neck with his lips and the expanse of lean muscle and soft skin that he could reach with his right hand. His callused fingers drew tingles and goose bumps in their wake as they skated over her bare body in nonsensical patterns. Slender fingers grasped at the flexing muscles just under his shoulder blades, holding tighter and tighter as the vexatious stretch turned slowly into a blazing, white-hot friction that threatened to rob her of her senses. Her short yet well cared for nails dug into to his skin and left dented half-moons in their wake. Even at the _barely_ sedate pace the Gaul had set, it had been so long and her frustrations had run so high recently that Elsa was certain she wasn't going to last much longer. She was almost embarrassed, but the selfish side of her was screaming at her to just take what she wanted. Her hips moved against his stoke for stroke, his chest just skimming over hers.

The Queen almost let her greediness take hold, but held it at bay and pressed her bared teeth into the crook of his neck, snaking her right arm out from under him so she could brace herself on the wall to push against him. Crixus muttered something inelegant and coarse in her ear that made a burst of adrenaline shoot through her abdomen. His growl reverberated in her chest and made her breath catch when he whispered hotly in her ear,

"_Let me please you first."_

His hissed command was punctuated by a firm thrust and a thumb pressing persistently on the swollen bundle of nerves at the top of her sex, an action that tore an unchecked moan from the Queen. The blonde panted heavily against his tanned skin when he maintained his unchanged pace, but a thumb circled at the same speed, shooting lightening out from that small little point of heightened ecstasy. A particularly firm circle from his thumb made her press her head back into the pillow from the sudden jolt of pleasure that pushed her dangerously close to the edge of release. The knot low in her belly coiled to such a ridiculously taught point that it almost hurt it felt so good. It felt like she couldn't suck in enough air as her back bent and her chest rose up off the bed as the tidal wave of pleasure roared towards her. Elsa tried to warn him, but all she could manage was a garbled moan through clenched teeth and a tighter hold with her hand and thighs, the arm she was using to brace herself trembled from exertion. The strong, well-muscled arm about her back constricted around her and crushed her breasts to his hard chest, a hot encouraging whisper for her to just give in swirled into her fuzzy, cotton-stuffed head. The Queen tried to hold on for as long as she could, but all it took was a graze of his teeth across the pulse point under her jaw to send her violently careening over the edge into a blinding white crash of bliss.

Elsa's vision went blank and her mouth fell open in a silent scream of pleasure, the tendons straining and standing out starkly on her neck. Her core locked down on the Gaul and her hips drove up into him, the base need to get as close as she possibly could rampaged through her head. She didn't know how long it lasted, but her vision started to go black around the edges before she was finally able to suck in a lungful of air. The Queen gasped for breath and let her arm finally flop down onto the pillow, her body rubbery and spasming from residual contractions. Crixus's rumbled growl was animalistic in nature as he shifted and braced himself again, still hard as a rock inside her. Confusion washed through her when she realized that he hadn't come when she had, and was about to try and mention it when he pulled back and drove into her powerfully with a sharp exhale. Elsa cried out softly from the slick grinding and clutched again at his broad shoulders, burying her nose into the soft skin behind his ear. He wasn't as gentle this time; his thrusts stronger and harder as her arousal quickly built again low in her belly.

Crixus bared his teeth and levered himself up onto his knees, hands grasping firmly at her flared hips while lean thighs squeezed around his sides. After she lost her hold on him, Elsa braced herself again on the wall with both hands and the intent to bring him over the edge with her. The Queen's intentions were blocked when his thumb found her clit again and pressed in tight little circles. She moaned almost a little too loudly and bit her lip to muffle her cry of pleasure, turning her head and pressing her mouth into her right bicep. The hand anchoring her hip slid up and cupped one of her breasts, the callused thumb swiping back and forth across a pebbled nipple. Elsa forced her eyes open and looked down, staring in fascination as his engorged member slick from the natural lubricant she produced plunged into her. The sight made the coil in her belly constrict so violently it made gooseflesh rise on her arms and legs.

Without warning her, Crixus lifted her up off the bed and rolled backwards onto his back, catching her weight and keeping her steady above him so they would stay connected. Elsa planted her hands on his chest and nearly came undone from the change in position, her weight making her sink all the way down onto him until their bodies were flush. A breathy moan tumbled from her lips and her eyes tracked over his bare chest, loose locks of platinum blonde hair obscuring parts of her vision. Her fingers played over the diagonal and circular scars across the front of his body, flighty prayers of thanks to the Old Norse gods and to the Christian God racing through her mind as she thought about how happy she was to have him there with her. His knees bent and he guided her to lean back on them, his thumb finding that little bundle of nerves again while his hips snapped up into hers. The Gaul's dark eyes were trained on the column of her neck when she let her head loll back, and then further down where her breasts bounced with every hard thrust. Her slender fingers curled around the hand between her legs and clung to it desperately against the fierce driving of their hips. Her body was still so incredibly sensitive from just a few moments before that it didn't take long for her to tumble back over the edge yet again, a whine torn from her throat as her core sucked him in. But when she came back down she still didn't feel him release inside her, and it made her look down at him in worry.

"_You… are okay?"_

He grunted in agreement with a predatory grimace, sitting back up and lifting her off of him with a hiss, a whimper escaping her kiss-swollen lips as he slid from her.

"_I said I would please you first. You trust me, yes?"_

Elsa gave him an incredulous look and braced her hands on his shoulders, already missing him inside her and the urge to crawl inside him grew. He frowned when he realized the silly redundancy of his question and immediately maneuvered her until she was face down, rear end up next to him. Her heart leapt into her throat when he disappeared from her vision and pressed into her back for just a brief moment before he crudely plunged into her from behind. This time, the Queen was glad she had something to muffle her hoarse yell of ecstasy. Her hands twisted violently into the bedspread she was certain was ruined now, and pushed back hard against him. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing, and it finally dawned on her that he must have been forced to learn this ridiculous and almost ungodly amount of control when he was still a slave. The thought almost put a permanent damper on her mood, but then she remembered that he _wanted_ to do this to her. _For_ her. And that final conclusion made a growl rip lowly from her chest and her hips to grind back into him even more forcefully. The action _finally_ earned her something that sounded like a real sound of personal pleasure from the man, and it made pride swell in her chest. She took it further and squeezed him tighter on every thrust, hissing at the almost painful grip he kept on her hips. His teeth nibbled sharply along her spine up to the nape of her neck, replaced by a warm tongue as he moved back down to the tops of her shoulders. She wished he would go ahead and just _bite_, but she knew he wouldn't unless she insisted. Again she was halted in her train of thought and her loose plan was once again cut short when his hand snaked back down and found the thoroughly and deliciously abused bundle of nerves between her legs. It wasn't like she needed the help, but it certainly made it more intense.

Crixus shifted his hand from her hips, her skin red from his steely hold. He kept the one hand working steadily on her clit while his opposite hand slid all the way up her body and tangled with her fingers above their heads. The Gaul's front was flush to her back, and his skin soft and scorching against hers. The overwhelming sensation tore another animalistic growl from her chest and a gasp as his thrusts grew rougher, harder, sharper. She turned her head and pressed her face into where their arms were pressed together, and freed one of her hands so she could hold onto the thick forearm across her abdomen. Elsa quickly moved that hand to grasp at the powerful muscles in his rear, her fingernails digging in and sending jolts of heady pleasure lancing through his body and a moan was muffled into her shoulder. He didn't relent and pushed her unceremoniously into yet _another_ release of orgasmic pleasure, thrusting through the tight contractions with a grimace of determination. A moan sobbed out of her chest when he just kept _going_, and Elsa thought she was going to melt on the spot from the physical gratification that was threatening to drive her to insanity. Everything was starting to ache and grow sore, the muscles in her arms and legs trembling as she fought to keep from crashing into the bed. Her knees were jelly and she wondered if she would be able to flex the fingers on the hand that was clenched so tightly in the bedspread her forearm was cramping.

"_Wait… Please, I-ohgod-"_ Her raspy request interrupted by a breathy moan as he paused fully sheathed inside her with a growl that rattled her ribs.

"_What is it?"_ He whispered, the strain in his voice obscenely blatant. He wouldn't last much longer.

"_Your face. I want to see it. Please."_

Elsa felt Crixus nod against the back of her shoulder and sighed heavily when he pulled away and sat back on his knees. The Queen tried to reign in her ragged panting and turned around carefully to make sure she wouldn't accidentally kick him. She paused and swallowed thickly when she took in his vibrating frame, his large hands flexing and clenching as he fought to keep under control. He was painfully erect, swollen and rosy red. The blonde crawled up into his embrace and sank back down on him once more with a mewl, wrapping a slender arm around his neck and halting a hand that searched for that magic pink bundle of nerves, pulling it to the outside of her hip. He breathed in heavily, their chests brushing together as he pressed his damp forehead to hers. The grazing contact of her breasts on his chest made her bite her lip viciously and almost asked him to put his mouth on her.

"_Elsa?_"

"_No touching unless you come with me."_ She panted, grinding low and slow into him.

Crixus squeezed his eyes shut and groaned wantonly into her parted pink lips, nodding blindly in agreement. She left his hand on her hip and found her painfully sensitive clit herself, hissing lowly as she circled it carefully with the pads of her fingertips. The Gaul's hands slid around her and splayed across her back, surrendering himself to the Queen's lead. A brisk pace was set that soon became frantic enough for her to bring both arms around his neck. Crixus tightened his arms around her like bands of steel to keep her steady and pressed his mouth into the crook of her neck. Elsa gasped at his sloppy, open-mouthed kisses and tilted her head further to the side in an invitation. The Gaul laved greedily at the fair salty skin all along the side of her neck, his teeth grazing over the pulse thundering under the flushed skin.

"_Do it."_ She hissed, digging her fingernails into his back and leaving thin trails of red welts as they drug across rippling muscle. Crixus moved his mouth back to the spot that had made her gasp and paused there; his nose and chin bumping into her with every unyielding thrust.

"_Yes. Oh god PLEASE there."_ She begged hoarsely, adrenaline spiking through her taught body as his teeth passed over her pulse again. "_Bite me, for the love of-FUCK."_

Elsa shouted the single word of profanity so loudly she would be surprised if someone _hadn't_ heard. She was beyond caring at this point and groaned coarsely at the feel of his teeth sinking into her skin, a wet tongue pressing heavily into fluttering flesh and he sealed his lips to her neck and sucked _hard_. A whimper burbled out of her lips and her hips drove wildly into his when she felt him tense against her. Crixus released the abused wet skin of her neck and crashed his mouth into hers, their teeth clicking uncomfortably and their tongues surging together. His thrusts became sharper and shallower as he neared the peak of his release, and it was all Elsa could do to hang on at this point. Just when she thought he was going to finally topple, his hand snuck back in between them and viciously rubbed at her clit. The blonde cried out loudly into his mouth and slammed her hips down, coming around him in a harsh flutter of throbbing, spasming muscle. Crixus moaned throatily into her mouth and rammed into her once more before finally allowing the release to hit him. Elsa whimpered quietly as he came, her hips jerking from his boiling seed that flooded violently into her.

Crixus relaxed back onto his haunches and kissed the blonde greedily and sloppily, groaning in appreciation when her trembling hands smoothed over his closely cropped hair. Careful not to jostle her, he scooted back glacially to rest his back against the mound of pillows at the head of the bed, bending his knees to keep her in place. Elsa sighed heavily and sank into his warmth, humming lowly into his mouth when his rough hands stroked at the dewy skin of her back. Exhaustion finally pulled at her tired muscles and she continued to enjoy the fullness of him still inside her. She kissed him languidly, accepting the fact that she was now utterly and hopelessly addicted to him. It made the deep affection she harbored for the Gaul swell exponentially until it felt as if her chest was going to burst. Curiosity tugged at her attention when she felt him smile against her lazily.

"_Wha' is it?"_ She slurred quietly, pressing her face into the side of his neck and smiling to herself when he buried his nose in her mussed hair.

"_Elsa, I think I've fallen in love with you."_ His murmur barely audible over the rainstorm that still blew around the Keep.

The Queen leaned up until she could look down into his face, a silly grin tugging at the corners of her mouth.

'_That makes two of us. Y'know, me falling in love with you too."_

Crixus chuckled throatily at her goofy admittance and leaned up to plant a kiss on her chin. A short laugh burst from her at his sweet gesture that was so completely opposite of what had just happened between them.

"_You don't have to go back to work now… do you?"_ He asked quietly, long fingers tripping over the curve of her rear and dip of her lower back.

"_You have me until morning."_ She told him, bumping his nose with hers.

"_Good. I had no intention of letting you leave anyways."_

"_Really now? Well that's good because I think… I know a few more things we can try."_

Crixus grinned again and nipped at her lip, echoing the Queen from earlier and making her roll her eyes in the mildest exasperation. "_That makes two of us."_

"_Tease."_ She grouched.

"_Your tease." _At his confirmation, she kissed him until stars burst into his vision and his lungs burned.

"_Mine."_

"_Yours."_


End file.
